In conventional systems, consumers of media who desire to view subtitles have to manually set their preferences for when closed-captioning should be enabled. However, setting up such preferences can be confusing and burdensome to the users. Accordingly, most users simply resort to manually enabling or disabling closed captioning each time they have a need to toggle the display of subtitles.